


Blowjobs 101

by LearnedFoot



Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Peter has a lot to learn.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419445
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Blowjobs 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



> A treat for you.

“Just a little more. Good. Now breathe.”

Peter sucks in air through his nose, like Tony taught him. He’s stubborn, clearly fighting to keep Tony down as tears gather in his eyes.

God, that’s hot, but it’s advanced material. This is still Blowjobs 101. Reluctantly, Tony pushes Peter away so he can catch his breath.

If he’s being honest, sometimes Tony misses fucking with abandon. But when Peter looks up at him with wide, wet eyes and asks, “Any feedback, Mr. Stark?” he’s never seen anything hotter.

Besides, Peter’s a fast learner. They’ll get there soon.

He’s worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved <3


End file.
